A technique has been known which detects the positions of the upper and lower eyelids from a face image in order to detect, for example, an eye opening state (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that detects the opening and closing state of the eyes on the basis of the shape of the eyelids corresponding to a stored face pose and the detected shape of the eyelids.